Mutant Wizard
by Avidzombiereader
Summary: Harry was sent to Azkaban for killing his family. While there, he discovers he is a mutant- a mutant very similar to Logan, with one difference. How will he use his new powers? How long can he hide with Voldemort out there and the Wizarding World hunting him. Contains some Weasley bashing (the twins, Bill and Charlie are safe). Also, some minor swearing in later chapters.


Azkaban Prison, Azkaban Island,

Somewhere off the coast of Great Britain

Thirteen. There were thirteen bars on the cell door, spaced enough for Harry to look out at the prison. He was on the thirteenth floor of the Azkaban Juvinial Facility. He could see thirteen cells accross from him, thirteen grey bars, framed in grey stone. And thirteen cells on the floor below that, and on the floor below that. There were thirteen cramped bars on the window that looked over the grey sea. Maybe Azkaban was just one big, grey thirteenth floor? Who knew.

It was thoughts like this that had kept Harry (relatively) sane for the past two months. Ever since that farce of a trial the Ministry had put on. It was a week after Harry had returned home. A week after Voldemorts return and Cedrics death. A week after he had told Dumbledore what had happened. Harry had just finished the choirs in the garden, and had returned to his room to change out of his sweat soaked clothes when he had noticed his trunk was open and wand was missing. There had been a tugging on his head, as if someone had plucked a hair, and when he had turned to investigate, he had come face to face with himself. That was the last thing he remembered before waking up in Ministry custody.

Harry had been charged with the use of the unforgivable curses. His next door neighbour, Mrs. Figg had testified in front of a packed court that she had seen Harry torture, enslave and then kill his relatives. An Auror had demonstrated on Harrys wand by making it reveal the last few spells it had cast. Hermione had, reluctantly, testified that Harry had never really liked his relatives and was capable of casting powerful spells, such as the Patronus and of shaking off the Imperius curse. Like Harry, she was close enough to hear Minister Fudge say "the truth serum will be useless then." To her credit, she picked up what was happening a lot faster than Harry. Without the truth serum being administered, who would believe Harry's side of the story?

It didn't stop her relaying what Harry had told her in the holding cells though. And how Harry had always been selfless and brave, always standing up for those weaker than himself. That, no matter how much he may hate his family, he was too good of a person to kill them. Harry loved her in that moment. Really, truly loved her. That memory was another thing that helped him keep his mind clear of the influences of the Dementors.

Ron, on the other hand, didn't seem so sure in his testimony, and Harry realised that he still held some resentment over the Tri-Wizard tournament. With a sick feeling, Harry remembered all the times had ever shown doubt in him. Wasn't fourth year proof enough of how easily Ron could lose faith in and abandon Harry? The memory of Rons testimoney- the subtle hints of Harry's anger and resentment and the false accusation of being obsessed with fame- always brought the Dementors to Harrys cell.

And they were swarming around his door now. Their deep, rattling breath, and the smell of decay that clung to them, drove him insane. Slowly, Harry opened his eyes to glare at the monsters swirling around his door. Even without his glasses, he could see everything crystal clear. For some reason, his eyesight had improved since coming to this place. Harry didn't know how long he glowered at the Dementors, but he could feel his anger boiling just below the surface. He clenched his fist, and felt a burning sensation in his knuckles. He stood.

"Get away from me," he roared at the Dementors, lunging at the Dementors. They fled, and Harry was left staring at six bone claws that were protruding from his knuckles and that swirled with magic.

* * *

Bayville, New York, U.S.A.

Professor Charles Xavier powered down Cerebro and sighed. He had been tracking a very powerful mutant for the last two months, but he couldn't get a proper fix on his location. Something was blocking him. The most he could get was a one mile radius surrounding an abandoned rock in the North Sea. He took off Cerebro's helmet and excited the chamber to find Jamie Madrox, A.K.A Multiple waiting for him.

"Something wrong?" He asked, smiling gently. Jamie looked worried.

"No. It's just, you've been down here a while, and I though you might be hungry," Jamie mumbled, red faced and glancing down at a plate of sandwiches he was carrying. Professor X smiled at the youngester.

"Thank you Jamie. Let's bring them up to the kitchen and dine there," the Professor said.

"Did you find another mutant?" Jamie asked as they walked.

"Yes and no. I was having difficulty pin pointing his location. It seemed to appear and disappear at randome intervals, like something in interfering with Cerebro," he confided. Jamie needed a confidence boost, and believeing he was privy to something important was helping. He really did have some good insights at times.

"Sounds like magic," Jamie blurted out, and Professor X felt guilt wash off Jamie in waves. Two thoughts werevery clear. One was that Jamie Madrix knew he couldn't lie his way out of this one. The second was an image of Jamie's mother and the word witch. And so, Professor Charles Xavier found out about the magical world.

Authors note. Okay, first Harry Potter/X-men crossover, so please be gentle. Not my first Harry Potter crossover though. Got a HP/Star Trek: 2009 story going on at the moment as well. Also, a Teen Wolf story. Check them out if you want. Hope you enjoy and leave plenty of reviews. Pretty please.


End file.
